So ScANdaLOus
by TheDukeAffar
Summary: collection of Soul Eater goodness -het,yuri inside - #1 Medusa/Maka - Maka is no longer a good girl -. Warning: T - M content.


Drabble name: Good Girl

Pairing: Medusa/Maka, hints of Krona/Maka

Genre: Lime. Angst

Warning: Sexual content. Femmslash. Excessive use of pronouns.

Word count: 714

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn doesn't understand why this is happening.<p>

She's a good girl, who gets good grades and is kind to her friends. Maka doesn't indulge in drugs or drinking like some of her peers. She brushes her teeth and is in bed by 11:00 and always first to school in the morning.

So why is this happening?

Cruel laughter floats up to her as sharp teeth nibble into the crook of her neck.

"Whatever is the matter little Maka?" A false sweet voice asks. The teeth are replaced by lips, surprisingly soft, and now the younger girl is whimpering. "Surely the heroine who defeated the Kishin can fight off little old me?"

The scythe master groans in frustration. She's right of course. Why is she letting her do this?

Why is Maka Albarn letting Medusa molest her without resistance?

"Why…ugh...are you doing this..a-ah..to me?"

"I told you Maka," Medusa whispers, lips dangerously close to meeting, "I just want to know what your intentions are with my daughter." Screwing her eyes shut Maka pretends she is somewhere else, with someone else as the witch seizes her lips. The kiss is gentle at first, as if waiting for Maka to respond. When she didn't Medusa increased the ferocity of her approach. "After all I can't exactly hand over Krona to someone unqualified can I? I would be a failure of a mother." The young meister glares at her friend's former master, for she refuses to call such a horrible person a parent. Mothers are nice, and love their children, and most certainly do not take their daughters crushes to bed with them.

"There certainly isn't lack of evidence support that idea now is there?"

"Oh you wound me dear Maka, what a naught child you are." Medusa chided in feigned tones of pain. False distraught can be seen all over the former nurse. It disappears though as she pushes her prey onto the mattress of the abandoned motel, "I've told you before haven't I?" The cruel smirk is now back on her face as she grabs the hem of Maka's skirt.

"Naughty children need to be punished!"

Without hesitation or warning Medusa rips the teenager's plaid skirt off revealing plain white underwear. The bands are on her wrist jingle as she slips a hand underneath past the waistband of her panties. Maka lets out a moan as painted fingernails slip into her maidenhood. Hands curl into the bed sheets as her back arches from this women's ministrations. Lips are leaving a trail of soon-to-be hickeys as they continue on a journey that starts at her collarbone and ends at her thighs. All the while Medusa keeps push, push, and a pushing.

The scythe master groans in a mix of frustration and pleasure. Why isn't she doing anything to stop this! Papa…Grim Reaper…Professor Stein, why doesn't someone save her from this? Tears well up in her eyes as she rocks her hips to a nonexistent rhythm.

Why does she not obey her own virtue? Others expected things of her and this was not it!

It's almost as if Medusa can hear her thoughts, because she is back up near the younger girl's ear whispering deceitful nothings. "It's because you love this. Just like with the black blood, you Maka Albarn," Medusa gives her ear a lick and a nibble, "Want to be tainted. Are you not sick of playing the good girl?" Taking the young girls chin in her hand Medusa forces them to lock eyes. Lips are barley inches apart but the witch does not close the gap.

"Let me take you to a new world – one where you can be what you wish and not what others demand."

"I…."

"You're too good for Krona, Stein, or even Shibusen for that matter. Come and I will show you rapture."

The rhythm increases and the world is now lost to Maka Albarn. Pure white bliss envelopes her senses and then she is back with Medusa still loaming inches away. She cries as she cups the cheeks of the serpent and kisses the lips of the devil.

"I will."

Medusa smiles into the kiss.

Maka is no longer a good girl.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, leave a review!<p> 


End file.
